Story of the Divine Clash
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: Within the godly realm,there is a scroll that tells of 2 beings who did battle within the void of nothing before the big bang...


Long ago…

Before the universes even existed…

There were 2 beings that existed within the void of nothing…

These beings had power that opposed the other…

These beings were known as Acrusa and Zalzar…

One moment,these beings decided they no longer wanted to persist,so they began to create 2 beings that will hold their power….

It was a long process,but Acrusa had finally finished her creation,and so did Zalzar…

Acrusas creation had been named Namek….

Zalzar had not given his creation a name,but he soon will have one….

Acrusa then decided to call these beings, "Divine Gods"...

Zalzar and Acrusa then began to send energy into their creations,giving them life….

During this process,the two creations were supposed to be asleep,however,Zalzar made a mistake with his creation….

Zalzars creation had woken up early,and saw the power surrounding him…

He then began to absorb more energy than he could handle,and his body started to become corrupt…

Zalzar and Acrusa then disappeared after giving all their power and ideals to there creations….

Acrusas creation,Namek,had woken up and looked around,he then saw he was in an empty void of nothing….

He then looked over,and saw Zalzars creation exploding with energy…

A massive wave of corruption surrounded Zalzars creation,then soon died down….

The creation then calmed down,and looked up….

Namek saw his face,and saw the evil within….

He saw an intent to kill,a being of pure corruption….

Zalzars creation then laughed like a maniac,as he did more of his power began to spread out his body…

Namek noticed this energy,and had a feeling within him telling him, "this is the incarnation of corruption",and he then started to get agitated…..

Zalzars being then looked over,and saw the creation of Acrusa….

He then gave Namek a sinister smirk,but Namek was not phased…

Namek then asked, "Who are you?...I know Zalzar created you,but you don't have a name"...

Zalzars creation then said, "hehe...this power...its telling me what it seeks...its seeks darkness...anger...corruption...it tells me my purpose...i know what to call myself",the being then smirked again and said, "call me Distort,the Divine God of Distortion,and your opposite",he then pointed at Namek….

Namek then powered up,and said, "they created us to give life to the emptiness that surrounds us...but you seem to have come out incorrectly",Namek then looked at Distort and pointed,saying, "you can call me Namek,the Divine God of Time,now…let us begin"…..

Distort and Namek then charged at each other,and began to battle….

The battle was fierce…

The corruption surrounding the area would crack up and explode from the time energy coming off Namek,and then the time energy would be overpowered by the corruption energy that Distort released as they battled,this happened over and over….

They didn't notice,but as they battled,the area around them started to change….

With each punch,a group of stars would appear…

With every kick,rocks would form around and create planets…..

They fought within the void,which now not so empty anymore….

Then both Namek and Distort began to charge there energy to its maximum….

They both charged at each other,both with the intent to kill…

They got closer and closer,then,as they clashed fist,a massive explosion went off within the empty void…

This explosion had caused galaxies to appear,the universes then began to form…..

This event is known as "THE BIG BANG"...

The explosion had caused Namek and Distort to go flying through the new creations that were made,both flying off in opposite directions…

Namek then stopped flying,and found himself in a strange dimension…

Everywhere he looked he could see crystals,crystals that seemed to glow when he touches them…

He then knew what this place was,it was his home….

Namek was within time itself,the "TIME VAULT"...

He also knew something else,Distort was still out there…

Namek now knew his purpose…

Namek then said, "Distort...i'm coming for you...and when i find you,I will defeat you…


End file.
